1. Field of the Invention
This invention relates to a new and improved modular view lens attachment for micro video imaging camera. Miniature cameras of this general type have been increasingly adopted in the dental and medical fields for diagnosis and for viewing during treatment. Typical uses are in the examination of teeth and specifically root canal dentistry and for examination of joints such as temporal mandibular joint examination.
2. Description of the Related Art
Miniature cameras of various types have been used for several years in this general field. One of the problems of such use, however, is that sterilization by autoclaving has not heretofore been practical. In accordance with the present invention the lens system on the distal end of the camera handpiece is detachable and is so constructed that it may be sterilized. Alternatively, a plastic sheath having a clear plastic tip may be slipped over the instrument to prevent cross-contamination of patients.